Buku Supayiam
The Buku Supayiam is a short metaphysical, revisionist text constructed approximately three Neoterran centuries ago by one Ahli Sejarah, a keeper of the records in the Sakabat, and later the Nabi, tradition. The concepts of the twelve major texts of the Sakabat tradition were restructured and combined into a single brief canon by Sejarah, outlining a unified cosmology of nearly all recognized Neoterran deities. Serjarah claimed that this work was a fulfillment of the ages-old struggle of the Sakabat, to bring the cosmology of the world of Neoterra into unification. Overview The Buku Supayiam is divided up into four sections: Tembug, Jalur, Perjuangan, and Pemerintah. The first is a word of introduction and greeting written solely by Sejarah, and goes into describing the nature of Sakabehane. The second is a story of creation and the formation of everything that exists in Neoterra. The third is a cosmological depiction of a struggle between the Neoterran pantheon. The fourth describes the current state of the pantheon and the interaction of mortals with it. The theology of the Buku Supayiam is somewhat fatalistic and deterministic. Mortals are looked upon as mere pawns of the cosmological pantheon, with their ultimate destiny being unconscious reabsorption in the Sakabehane. An individual mortal's relation to the Sakabehane and the pantheon is not related, and is assumed to be the sole duty of the individual; the book implicility stresses the illusory nature of the separation of the pantheon and individuality of mortality. History The cosmology of the Buku Supayiam comes from a long prophetic and linguistic tradition of the Sakabat religious scholars, who were traditionally polytheists. Their faith stemmed from several millenia into Neoterra's past, when a series of councils brought many different religious traditions together, each affirming the existence and divine right of their patron deity. The many deities were united into a single pantheon, and a cosmological tradition describing the interaction of the pantheon was begun. Approximately a two centuries before the construction of the Supayiam by Sejarah, the movement split into three opposing theological factions: the Kathah affirmed the hardline polytheism of the tradition, the Tunggal affirmed a type of monotheism based upon a preference of one deity over another, and the Nabi concieved of the pantheon as being emenations of one, single great reality. The third tradition was the one to which Sejarah belonged, who claimed to see proof of his sect's concepts through the writings of the Sakabat tradition. Through scholarly pursuit, he unified many of the ancient texts' concepts into the single book here today. A missionary movement was promoted by Sejerah until his death, which distributed the text throughout the world of Neoterra. Some other religious traditions met them with persecution, though because of the lack of distinct miraculous theological claims, the work was widely accepted as a scholarly piece and continues to be studied by religious scholars today. Text 'Tembug ' In the name of Sakabehane, the one and undivided. The Siji, the Single, endures forever. It has neither beginning nor middle nor end, but endures from end to end, from time to time, from eternity to eternity. There is nothing that is not Sakabehane, there is no place found for those that flee from the Siji. These are the sacred and ancient words of Sakabehane who were given to me by Utusan Roh, the one who brings the Siji of Sakabenahe. Therefore meditate upon them and the nature of Sakabehane shall be made known to you. Ing Kabeh maha Paling Pengasih Raja, lan Allah Paling Suci Tentrem lan Slamet Sing njamin Kang pengawal, kang ngreksa Kang moho kuwoso, kang cekap Timer Sing kuat, kang sampeyan ora bisa nolak Sing apik sanget Sing nitahake Ing Edo Ing Fashioner saka wangun Sing nate pangaksumo Ing Kabeh milutaken kang ndadekake kurang Kang menehi Sing nate nyediakake Ing bukaan, ing kamenangan Sing ngerti Kabeh Kang restrains, kang ndadekake sakcara Kang memperluas Kang ndadekake prasaja Kang ndadekake dhuwur Ing bringer saka kaurmatan Ing bringer kang ora tentrem Ing pangrungon Kabeh Ing ningali Kabeh Hakim, sing pemain mburi Sing bener Cukup Sing mung maha Sing weruh Kabeh Kang menehi sethithik, kang menehi akeh Sing apik banget, tanpa wates Pangaksumo Kabeh Sing ngucapke matur nuwun Siji sing menengan exaclted Agung Kang ngreksa Kang menehi nglancaraken rejeki Kang mratelakaken Sing nggumunake Kang wis akeh, sing loman Kang mirsani Ing responsif, kang Jawaban Ing sungguh, kanthi Wong wicaksana Sing biyen Kamulyane Kabeh Ing lifter ing pejah Kang sumerep Bebener, ing Nyata Ing kapercayan, sing gumantung Ing Ngrembuyung Sing tenan, sing manut Ing jakwir Njaga, sokongan, lan Helper Siji Kabeh sing pantes kang memuji Kang akun, kang akun kabeh Sing nitahake Ing preserver Sapa sing ndadekke Mbalik Kabeh Kang ndadekke urip Kang ndadekke saka pati, kang destroys Wong urip nate Kang ndhukung piyambak lan sustains kabeh Ing Perceiver, ing Pencari, kang ora gagal Ing Illustrious, sing apik banget Kang, sing klebu Kabeh, kang ora bisa dibagi bakal saestu Kang, sing unik Sing dawa, sing siji sing ora bisa nembus, langgeng ing Siji karo kabeh kemampuan Kang nemtokake, sing unggul Kang ndadekake cepet, sapa ndadekke nerusake Kang telat, sapa nempatno adoh Kapisan Suwene Ing catetan; siji Kabeh sing nduweni kamenangan Sing-undhaké kadhelikané; ing Kabeh Ing sokongan Gusti Allah Paling Kind lan mursid Sing nate bali, kang relents Kang avenges Kang forgives, kang condemns Dosa Siji saka karep, kang wis tega Pemilik saka Kabeh kadhaulatan Sang Yehuwah saka Sang lan loman Sing imbang, kang ndadekke pangapunten lan kaadilan lan awu Kang gathers, kang nyempurnakake Sing sugih Kabeh, ing Merdeka Kang enriches, kang ndadekake gratis Kang ngemu karo, kang tameng, ing pemain mburi Kang nimbulaké kahanan kang ora ngepenakke Kang menehi bebas Lampu Panuntun Siji ngluwihi mbandhingaké, kang sing nimbulaké kabeh Kang nate awet terus lan sing ora bisa diganti Kang wis kabeh kanggo menehi Panuntun, Guru ora bisa gagal, lan kang mangerténi Siji sing sabar, sing kekal You cannot avoid Sakabehane. There is no where where Sakabehane is not. Therefore, in all the ways you feel called, do it and it is credited to you. 'Jalur ' In the beginning, there is Sakabehane. All things that we see and experience now are in Sakabehane, and they remain in Sakabehane. Sakabehane said, "Let Us experience this," and it was so. And so Sakabehane manifested into the two great forms, Ordiir and Khaaos. From their first thoughts sprang Bumi, which is all that exists. Ordiir is that which binds the plant, Khaaos is that which causes him to grow roots. Ordiir is that which causes men, beastmen, and alf alike to build, Khaaos is that which decays the stone. Ordiir took place in the shadows and moved Sakabehane subtly, Khaaos unfolded great energy and caused greatness to come forth. Ordiir and Khaaos said to Sakabehane, "Let Us experience this Bumi," and so all that did exist, exists, and will exists unfolded in that moment. Both of them desired that they might understand what is created, and their role in it, and so their child came to be known as Ubridge. Ordiir and Khaaos moved against each other, each desiring to unfold more of the Sakabehane which they had yet to experience. In their movement, Meenan came to be and from her sacred womb came the eternal flow of the Ether, the life and spirit of all that exists. The Ether manifested into the race of men, and all looked upon them. Ordiir desired that men might be quiet and dwell in peace, and Khaaos desired that they might show something of themselves and create many things upon the earth. Meenan dwelled over the great depth of the water which was Sakabehane, and the Ether poured out upon it. With the Ether, Ordiir moved, and Syrino came to be. Light in the darkness was given to the water, and the ether moved the light to be. Men rejoiced that they might see in darkness, yet not all was done. Khaaos moved and Idessa sprang, and a great blindness came upon men. Some men cursed and some men rejoiced that they could not see. They toiled with each other, and in their great toils came the great child of Khaaos, Chara. Chara moved among men and whispered a great many things. Khaaos looked on and smiled, for he knew what Chara was to do. Ordiir looked on and great anger welled up in him, yet he resolved to keep men close to his ways. Yet they both seemed to forget that all was to serve the great purposes and mystery of Sakabehane. And so, for a great time, men dwelled upon the islands of the water, and more and more dry land began to appear as ages passed. 'Perjuangan' Some men heeded the whispering of Chara, and the tools with which they worked the land and brought creatures out of the sea were turned against each other. Many men left the cities and left back to the wild. They worshipped Khaaos, and under his patronage, they gained great power. Hair grew from their limbs, and they grew sinewy and strong. They returned to the cities and waged great war. At the first shedding of blood upon Bumi, Ordiir and Khaaos clashed among the Ether itself, and in their great struggle Iscaar was born. Sakabehane decreed to both Ordiir and Khaaos that all those spirits which were released from their frames were to be returned to Sakabehane, and that the great mother Meenan were to escort them through the Ehter so that they would know their way. Meelos: the god of love Noctis: god of wisdom Iscaar: goddess of death Siji: the word 'Pemerintah' (Government) The Sakabat and Nabi The Sakabat were born from a series of ancient councils that unified the previously separate major religious traditions of Category:Neoterra